Rompiendo Rutina
by DanyNeko
Summary: Post-canon. Luego de que detuvieran a Bill, Dipper y Mabel tuvieron que regresar a California a enfrentar el desconocido mundo de... convertirse en adolescentes. A Dipper el cambio no le ha sentado del todo bien. ¿Podrá un sueño cambiar su forma de ver las cosas? Recuerda Dipper... Gravity Falls te espera el proximo verano ;) -o- Mensión a Reverse falls y al BillxDipper


**Gravity Falls no me pertenece. Esta sensual obra ya terminada le pertenece a su sensual creador Alex H.  
¿Será que me regala solo a Dipper y a Bill? *w***

 **Okno, al fic.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dipper enterró el rostro entre las almohadas de su cama luego de haber llegado del colegio a su casa, en California. Mabel se había ido con algún chico del salón que le había invitado un helado en un centro comercial o algo por el estilo.

Sus padres apenas si le vieron llegar pues iban de salida, desde que había vuelto de Gravity Falls hace unos seis de meses apenas si veía a sus padres, casi se había olvidado de esa rutina durante el verano, aunque la verdad es que no era de esos chicos que buscaban o necesitaban desesperadamente la atención de sus padres. Solo debía procurar que sus notas se mantuvieran entre las mejores y que su hermana no se metiera en algún lío para que su familia estubiera bien. Nada de eso era realmente difícil, sus notas siempre eran muy altas sin mucho esfuerzo y Mabel… bueno, en la ciudad no corría tantos peligros como Gravity falls.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso, Dipper se quedó dormido.

…

 _Caminaba tranquilamente por un bosque que conocía bien, había estado tanto tiempo en él, tratando de descubrir sus misterios que ya no temía internarse en él. Finalmente llegó al claro donde estaba la cabaña del misterio. En el pórtico sus tíos Stan y Ford estaban sentados en un sofá, compartiendo unas bebidas frías; Stan tenía un brazo por sobre los hombros de Ford y ambos sonreían, el observador de tan fraternal escena no pudo evitar sonreír.  
Su sonrisa se amplió cuando vio a Mabel salir por la puerta de la cabaña junto a Wendy, la castaña le enseñaba su sweater con la estrella fugaz llenó de brillos; Soos las esperaba comiendo una bolsa de frituras.  
Todo se veía tan feliz y pacífico, el observador quiso acercarse e impregnarse de todo ese precioso ambiente sin embargo fue detenido por una presión en su pecho, tenía un presentimiento, como si algo lo estuviera observando. Frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor alerta._

─Relájate Pino, arruinas el ambiente ─ _el aludido abrió los ojos en sorpresa, solo existía alguien en todo el multi-universo le llamaba de esa manera, además esa voz era inconfundible_ ─que dulce eres ¿te gusta mi voz? ─ _se burló el mismo personaje_.

─No es posible ─ _susurró el menor_ ─ ¡Muéstrate!

─No te alteres Pino ─ _la conocida y temida forma triangular apareció al lado del castaño, flotando tranquilamente como si estuviera recostado, cruzando sus piernas y con sus bracitos tras la parte alta de su cuerpo… lo que vendría siendo su cabeza_ ─el ambiente estaba muy lindo, no tienes por qué gritar.

─ ¡Bill Cipher! ─ _gritó Dipper_ ─ ¿qué haces tú aquí? Se supone que…

─ ¿…que me derrotaron? ─ _completó el demonio ─_ por favor Pino, no eres tonto, soy un demonio inmortal, un humano no puede matarme así _─le dijo con tranquilidad, levitando ahora erguido frente al castaño_ ─claro, hiciste un gran trabajo acabando con el Raromagedon ─ _admitió_ ─así nacen las leyendas, chico ─ _'amigablemente' le golpeó el hombro con la mano empuñada._

 _La cara de Dipper era todo un poema._

─ ¿Quién eres y qué haces con la apariencia del lunático dorito con complejo de Dios? _─lo acusó el castaño, viéndole como si el otro tuviera… dos ojos._

─Me fascinan tus apodos, Pino ─ _era obvio el sarcasmo en su voz, mientras rodaba su único ojo_ ─soy el auténtico Bill Cipher, de energía y magia* _─tomó su sombrero con una mano, haciendo una reverencia en juego._

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Bill? _─exigió el castaño, llevándose las manos a las caderas y mirándole con el ceño fruncido_.

 _Bill lo miró unos segundos_ ─ ¿sabes que esto es un sueño, no? ─ _quiso cerciorarse_.

─ ¡Por supuesto que lo sé! ¿Qué tan estúpido me crees?

─ ¿Es necesario que responda eso? ─ _dijo entre risas. Dipper lo miró mal_ ─oh relájate Pino, el estrés de la ciudad te tiene de malas, necesitas tener más sentido del humor ─ _Dipper aún no bajaba la guardia_ ─ya cálmate _─Bill chasqueó la mano derecha… pero no pasó nada, Dipper lo miró arqueando una ceja y el triángulo frunció su tez, chasqueó ahora las dos manos haciendo aparecer una pequeña esfera de fuego azul entre las mismas, la cual arrojó a los pies de Dipper quien cerró los ojos por inercia_ ─abre los ojos miedoso _─le dijo divertido. Dipper se encontró sentado en un lujoso sofá amarillo bastante largo._

─ ¿Qué fue eso Bill? ─ _preguntó Dipper_ ─ ¿por qué te costó tanto aparecer algo aquí?

 _Bill 'sonrió', Pina ya se estaba calmando en su presencia_ ─apenas me estoy recuperando, niño _─Dipper lo miró curioso_ ─admito que no salí ileso de nuestro enfrentamiento Pino, mi magia está débil y si corriera por mi cuenta me hubiera costado un par de años más liberarme ─ _se recostó tranquilamente en el sofá._

─ ¿A qué te refieres con eso?... ¿Alguien te liberó? ─ _consultó el menor de los Pines, abriendo los ojos como platos._

─Así fue ─ _el demonio abrió su único ojo_ ─Pino, quiero presentarte a alguien ─ _miró al frente y Dipper lo imitó, justo para ver un portal de llamas azules que transportó a un tercer personaje._

 _Dipper se detuvo a analizarlo, era un 'chico' que parecía sacado de alguno de los animes que a Soos tanto le gustaban, sobre todo por su exótico cabello corto y alborotado de un brillante azul entre cian y turquesa, mismo color de sus ojos cuya pupila negra era algo alargada y similar a la de un felino aunque uno estaba cubierto por su flequillo; el chico no tendría más de 14 años aunque se notaba algo bajito, su piel era pálida y lucía ropa elegante: una camisa de vestir blanca bajo un chaleco celeste con detalles plateados, pantalones de vestir azul-negruzco del mismo color de su corbatín y del sombrero que flotaba sobre su cabeza, sus zapatos -tan elegantes como el resto de su atuendo- eran plateados con suelas azul oscuro._

 _Dipper no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó viendo al 'chico azul' hasta que el carraspeo de Bill lo regresó de su trance, miró hacia el triángulo a su lado que desviaba el cuerpo con algo de molestia y los brazos cruzados antes de darle otra mirada al chico frente a ellos. Tenía las manos una sobre la otra enfrente de su cuerpo, sus ojos lo miraban a él, a Bill y a cualquier otro lado de forma ¿nerviosa? Incluso parecía revolverse en su lugar de vez en cuando_.

─ ¿Quiéeeeen…? _─parpadeó tres o cuatro veces de forma rápida._

─Pino, Will ─ _señaló al peli-azul_ ─ Will, Pino ─ _"presentó"_

 _El peliazul sonrió con timidez y se acercó hasta quedar a dos pasos de Dipper_ ─Hola, soy Will Cipher, es un gusto conocerte ─ _sonrió con los ojos cerrados, estirando una mano_ ─ sé mucho de ti por mi hermano _─añadió, cuando la mano temblorosa del castaño estrechó la suya._

─ ¿Hermano? ─ _susurró_ ─ ¿tienes un hermano? ─ _casi chilló, girándose a ver a Bill._

─Sí, pero no te acostumbres a él. Will vive en otra dimensión ─ _dijo con algo de fastidio, o eso le pareció a Dipper_ ─ ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes esa apariencia humana cuando no estás con tus 'amigos' ¡eres un demonio! ─ _lo regañó._

 _Will se sobresaltó un poco ante el ligero grito de su hermano_ ─sí, lo-lo siento… es que, ya estoy muy acostumbrado a esta forma ─ _se disculpó antes de que su cuerpo se rodeara de una luz celeste que provocó a Dipper cerrar los ojos mientras el peliazul cambiaba de forma hasta imitar la de Bill, solo que en el brillante color de su cabello versión humano y unos pocos centímetros más pequeño que el demonio amarillo._

─Creo que ya sé quién es el mayor jeje ─ _murmuró Dipper por lo bajo al ver la forma original de Will y su forma de comportarse, totalmente diferente a la de su hermano_.

─Por supuesto que yo ─ _bufó Bill, arrastrándose un poco más cerca de Dipper, como quien no quiere la cosa_.

 _Algo apenado, Will se tomó la libertad de sentarse en el regazo de Dipper, mirándolo hacia arriba_ ─cielos, Mabel chillaría al verte, estoy seguro de que le parecerías adorable ─ _con una pequeña sonrisa levantó una mano, jugueteando con el moño azul oscuro del triángulo menor_.

─Gra-gracias ─ _la tez de Will adquirió una coloración violeta, Dipper pensó que se había sonrojado… o lo más similar que pudiera sufrir un demonio… ¿Bill se sonrojaría? ¿De qué color sería? ¿Anaranjado, quizás?... ¿En qué chingados estaba pensando?_

─Y… ─ _Dipper alargó la letra_ ─ ¿viniste a mi sueño, débil como estas, para presentarme a tu hermano solo porque estabas aburrido o qué? _─consultó mirando al demonio mayor, quien le estaba mandando una mirada asesina a su hermano, el cual no se percataba de ello al estar pendiente del castaño._

─Siento decirte que no fue cosa mía, Pino ─ _le respondió, mirando ahora al humano ─_ Will me dijo que quería hablar contigo y como me sacó de ese estado petrificado, se lo debía y sabes que no me gusta deber favores ─ _se excusó a lo que Will soltó una risilla discreta, sabía que su hermano planeaba colarse en los sueños de Dipper, le pidiera él verlo o no_.

─Yo, bueno, que-quería darte las gracias ─ _dijo el menor, algo apenado de tener toda la atención del castaño, quien le miró con una ceja arqueada_ ─por devolverme a mi hermano _─Dipper ahora sí que estaba desconcertado, mientras Bill apretó las manos para 'morderse la lengua' y no decir nada_ ─cu-cuando el tal Standford empezó a investigar los misterios de la dimensión de Bill en Gravity Falls, toda esa energía sobrenatural se le empezó a subir a la cabeza. Bill puede llegar a ser muy… Bill ─ _realmente no había una palabra que pudiera describirlo_ ─pero no llegaría al punto de crear todo ese alboroto del raromagedon y enfrentarse a la policía del tiempo él solo ─ _defendió_ ─y aunque no lo admita, todo eso le estaba haciendo daño para ese entonces ─ _añadió algo divertido, sabía que al estar en presencia de Dipper sería la única oportunidad que tuviera de sincerar ese tipo de cosas sin recibir una reprimenda de su hermano… al menos no tan fuerte ─_ cuando lo detuviste, lo que sea que hayas hecho logró purificar y eliminar toda esa pesada energía de su ser y gracias a eso ha regresado a ser el Bill de siempre, al que no había podido ver desde hace varias décadas por más de unos escasos minutos ─ _se atrevió a mirar de forma cariñosa a su hermano_ ─por eso, apenas las cosas se calmaron un poco en el multi-universo, salí de Reverse Falls para venir a verlo. Admito que me afectó un poco verlo en esa forma ─ _jugó vacilante con sus manos, juntando las puntas de sus dedos_ ─por eso en cuanto me cercioré de que estuviera 'curado' hice todo lo posible por sacarlo de ese estado _─terminó su relato_.

─Wow ─ _Dipper debía admitir que toda esa información le había caído como bomba y la seguía procesando_ ─yo… no sabía na…

─Will, me estás haciendo quedar como tonto ¡ya cállate! ─ _lo regañó finalmente el triángulo amarillo._

 _Will no pudo evitar soltar unas risillas ante la respuesta de su hermano y Dipper no tardó en acompañarlo, enfureciendo más a Bill._

─Eres muy simpático Will, no te pareces mucho a tu hermano _─le dijo amable Dipper, volviendo a juguetear con el corbatín del demonio azul_.

─Y tú eres diferente de mi Dipper ─ _comentó por lo bajo, pero Pino alcanzó a oírlo_.

─ ¿Qué? ─murmuró el castaño.

─Ya te lo ganaste Will ─ _Bill rodó su ojo_ ─va a preguntarte mil cosas, Pino expresa más su curiosidad que el tempano de hielo que es Rev. Dipper _─se burló el demonio amarillo._

─ ¿Cómo es Reverse Falls? ─ _preguntó Dipper emocionado_.

 _Will miró a Bill con precaución, este simplemente se encogió de hombros, recostándose por completo en el sofá_ ─ ¿ya qué? Ya soltaste la sopa, saber un poco no le hará daño _─Bill cerró su ojo, como si se fuera a dormir._

 _Will le contó a Dipper, que en Reverse Falls, su Dipper y Mabel eran los Gemelos Gleeful, la familia más conocida de todo el pueblo; que la castaña era muy aficionada a la moda, fría con las personas que consideraba inferiores a ella (osea, casi todo el pueblo), que solía salir con sus amigas a cuchichear, era coqueta y que estaba enamorada de Gideon (Dipper casi vomitó al oir eso) mientras que su otra versión era más serio y algo frio frente a la mayoría de las personas, aunque el demonio azul que con solo con su hermana y con él se comportaba como era en verdad pero si que compartían su fascinación por los fenómenos paranormales.  
Tambien le contó que, por otro lado Gideon y Pacifica eran los mellizos misterios, cuyas personalidades se parecían más a la suya y de Mabel, además de que Pacífica sentía sienta fascinación por Mabel.  
Dipper notó que Will siempre terminaba diciendo algo sobre Rev. Dipper sin importar de quien estuviera hablando. Al parecer estaba con los gemelos Gleeful desde que Rev. Dipper lo había invocado y que por una u otra situación (que no quiso decir) se había quedado a su lado y que, a pesar de los crueles comentarios de Bill hacia Rev. Dipper no era tan cruel o malo como él creía. _

─Tengo curiosidad ¿Bill también puede adoptar forma humana sin tener que poseer un cuerpo, como cuando tu apareciste? ─ _le preguntó directamente a Will._

─Claro que puedo, Pino ¿de quién crees que estás hablando? Manejo muchísimo mejor mis poderes de lo que lo hace mi torpe hermano.

─Lo hacías ─ _le recordó el menor._

─Aprovecha mientras puedas Will _─lo señaló molesto ─_ solo espera a que recupere por completo mis poderes _─Bill empezaba a ponerse algo rojo._

─No te exaltes tanto hermano mayor ─ _trató de calmarlo Will._

─Oh vamos Bil ¿y luego yo era el que estaba de malas? ─ _habló Dipper, defendiendo a Will, rodeando un poco al demonio azul con sus brazos_ ─relájate un poco, triangulo ─ _jugó a imitar su tono mientras Will se refugiaba un poco en su pecho, cosa que solo hizo enfurecer más al demonio mayor._

 _Bill se abalanzó sobre Will, por lo que ambos triángulos terminaron en el otro extremo del sofá. Dipper no pudo no reírse de los hermanos, parecían más niños pequeños que jugaban. Se hizo un poco para atrás antes de intentar coger a Bill y poder separarlos pero un destello celeste lo interrumpió.  
Will había retomado su forma humana, empujando a Bill de sí con ambas manos. Luego hubo un nuevo destello, esta vez amarillo.  
Dipper se quedó boquiabierto. Ahora Bill había adoptado forma humana y estaba a horcajadas del menor, tratando de dominarlo. _

_Bill ahora tenía el pelo parecido al de su hermano, solo que más rebelde y alborotado, de un brillante y vivaz rubio, como su fuera el propio sol, incluso había algunos mechones delgados en la parte de su flequillo que cubría uno de sus ojos de color amarillo más platinado; sus ojos tenían la misma pupila felina que los de Will solo que eran de un ardoroso color ámbar, intenso como el oro derretido; aparentaba unos 16 años pues le sacaba una cabeza a Will y, a diferencia de este su piel tenía un perfecto tono ligeramente bronceado y mientras que el menor tenía una apariencia algo delicada pues era de contextura flacucha Bill tenía un cuerpo más desarrollado, si bien era casi igual de delgado la forma en que la ropa se le ajustaba al cuerpo dejaba entrever algunos musculos; vestía una camisa de botones blanca bajo una gabardina amarilla cuya larga cola terminaba en un corte que formaba dos triángulos, sus pantalones y zapatos eran negros igual que su corbatín y el sombrero que flotaba por sobre su cabeza._

 _Dipper se obligó a cerrar su boca, tenía en frente a dos perfectos ejemplares de demonios en forma humana, peleándose uno sobre el otro… Mabel lo envidiaría._

─Hey ─ _los llamó_ ─Hey _─ninguno de los dos salía de su ensimismamiento_ ─ ¡Hey, paren ya! ─ _gritó esta vez, harto de que ninguno de los dos le hiciera ni puto caso ─_ parecen dos niños pequeños ─ _les dijo ─_ Bill, ya bájate de Will, vas a hacerle daño ─ _suspiró de forma cansada, se sentía como la niñera de dos críos mimados_.

 _A regañadientes, Bill hizo caso, soltando la muñeca de Will que había logrado aprisionar y levantándose de él para volver a sentarse al otro lado del sofá, aun como humano, cruzado de piernas y brazos, sin importarle que su ropa estuviese toda arrugada._

─Buen demonio ─ _en un lapsus de valentía o idiotez ¿Quién sabe? Dipper acarició el cabello Bill pero se volteó hacia Will tan rápido que no tuvo oportunidad de notar la coloración naranja-rojiza que tomó por unos instantes la piel de Bill_ ─ ¿estás bien? ─ _le tendió una mano a Will, quien seguía tumbado de espaldas en el sofá con la ropa mal acomodada y el pelo hecho un nido de pájaros, los ojos los tenía aguados pero sus mejillas estaban coloradas… de un tono violeta, y tenía una sonrisa medio lunática que vacilaba en sus labios… hey, era hermano de Bill ¿qué se podía esperar?_

─Sí, gracias Pino ─ _el peliazul tomó la mano ofrecida antes de lanzarse al pecho de Dipper quien se ruborizó también por la inesperada acción_.

 _Ahora sí que Bill se puso rojo, pero de ira_ ─ ¡Óyeme! Solo yo le puedo decir Pino a Pino ─ _más rápido que un rayo, Bill se puso tras Will y lo jaló para que soltara al castaño en cuestión._

─Lo-lo siento hermano mayor ─ _Will sabía que no debía sobrepasar el bajo nivel de paciencia de Bill o su integridad inmortal peligraría_ ─es que me recuerda mucho a mi Dipper… lo extraño ─ _bajó la mirada apenado_.

─ ¿Y por qué triángulos no regresas a Reverse Falls? ¡Nadie te está obligando a quedarte aquí! ─ _se cruzó de brazos, desviando la mirada_ ─vete con tu cursilería humana de regreso a los brazos de Gleeful ¡Ya te decía yo que pasar tanto tiempo en esa apariencia humana iba a afectarte, pero nunca me escuchas!

 _Will ignoró deliberadamente lo último que dijo el rubio_ ─eres mi único hermano y estabas, aunque no quieras aceptarlo, en pésimas condiciones ─ _Bill gruñó_ ─por mucho que quiera estar con mi Dipper ─ _se sonrojó_ ─no puedo ni quiero dejarte solo ahora… no hasta que sepa que te estas recuperando por completo ─ _finalmente Will le sonrió a su hermano y chasqueó sus dedos a la vez que giraba su muñeca y enseguida la ropa de ambos estaba perfectamente arreglada y de forma fugaz se empinó a besar la mejilla de su hermano, quien lo apartó como reacción instintiva, provocando las risas del peliazul._

 _Dipper no pudo evitar pensar que Will era adorable y que su otro yo tenía mucha suerte de tenerlo, luego miró a Bill ¿qué le pasaba a ese torpe polígono iluminati? Se había estado comportando más raro que en cualquiera de las ocasiones que hubiesen convivido… y eso ya era decir demasiado._

─…Además, gastaste bastante de la energía que habías recuperado en traernos a los sueños de Dipper ─ _alcanzó escuchar entre el discurso/regaño que Will le estaba dando a su hermano ─_ te dije que esperaras un poco más pero noooo… tu...

─ ¡Will! ─ _lo calló/regañó el rubio_.

─Espera ¿qué? ─ _musitó Dipper_ ─ ¿no fuiste tú el que los trajo aquí? ─ _preguntó a Will_.

 _El peliazul negó con la cabeza ─_ no podía hacer eso sin haberte conocido antes.

 _Dipper entonces miró a Bill_ ─ ¿por qué lo hiciste si aún no te recuperabas? ─ _confrontó enseguida_.

─Will ─ _gruñó el rubio._

 _El peliazul sonrió_ ─te esperaré en nuestra habitación mental, hermano ─ _afirmó_ ─Pin-Dipper, fue un gusto haberte conocido, nos veremos pronto ─ _le guiñó un ojo al castaño, antes de darle un rápido beso en la mejilla_ ─recuerda: la realidad es una ilusión, el universo un holograma ¡compra zafiros, adiós! ─ _y se fue, tal como llegó, en un portal de llamas azules._

─ ¿compra zafiros? ─miró con burla a Bill.

─Cada familia de demonios tiene su propia frase Pino ─ _explicó en un gruñido_.

─ ¿Por qué hiciste que se fuera? ─ _le preguntó al mayor de los Cipher, ladeando el cuerpo en el sofá para verlo de frente._

─ ¿No ibas a preguntarme algo? ─ _dijo con la mandíbula tensa, sin mirarlo, queriendo zanjar el tema de Will_.

─De hecho lo hice ─ _ahora Dipper frunció el ceño_ ─ ¿por qué viniste a mis sueños si salir de Gravity Falls te desgastaba y aún no te recuperabas?

 _Bill dejó escapar aire pesadamente, Will ya se había encargado de dejarlo expuesto y en vergüenza frente a Pino ¿qué más daba ya rematar aquello? Sería la última vez que hiciera algo así_ ─Tenía que verte.

─ ¿A mí? ─ _se señaló._

─ ¡No, al Oso Yogui! ─ _ironizó, Dipper lo miró mal_ ─es obvio que a ti ─ _descruzó los brazos, resoplando_.

─ahhh ¿y para qué? ─ _preguntó sin lograr pensar en una razón ─_ Aun no eh encontrado algo de esta visita que te beneficie lo sufriente como para motivarte a hacerlo, todo el rato la cosa ha sido con Will.

─ ¡¿Quieres olvidarte de mí torpe hermano por un momento?! ─ _explotó el rubio, volteando a mirarle_ _molesto_ ─escucha y escucha muy bien porque en la vida volveré a decirlo ─ _sentenció_ ─lo que dijo Will es cierto. Tú y Estrella fugaz… luego de lo que pasó me 'curaron' ─ _hizo comillas con los dedos_ ─de lo que había hecho conmigo toda la energía de las rarezas de Gravity Falls y eso ─ _movió su muñeca en círculos_ ─por eso te debo una y una muy grande Pino ─ _admitió con fastidio_ ─poco después de que Will me liberara empecé a tener una rara sensación respecto a ti, Will dijo que era preocupación… que algo debía estarte afectando pero ya no estabas en lugar de Gravity Falls y esa sensación simplemente no me dejaba jodidamente en paz.

─Espera un poco ¿cómo pudiste saber que me estaba pasando algo?

 _Bill se encogió de hombros, por primera vez no tenía una respuesta exacta_ ─Will tiene una especie de vinculo/enlace/no-sé-que extraño con el Dipper de Reverse Falls, no sabe cómo surgió pero dijo que tú y yo podríamos tener algo similar… Will tiene una gran capacidad de entender y descifrar muchas emociones y sentimientos humanos, por eso y porque no había ninguna otra explicación le tomé la palabra y quise venir ─ _relató, sin apartar en ningún momento sus ojos de los de Dipper_ ─apenas entramos en tu mente Will afirmó que estabas triste o deprimido por algo.

 _Dipper sonrió de lado sin ganas_ ─pues lamento haberte hecho esforzarte tanto para nada… yo simplemente extraño estar en Gravity Falls, con Mabel, Stan, Ford, Soos, Wendy y todos los demás ─ _Dipper soltó un suspiro, encogiéndose en su lugar, se sorprendió mucho cuando sintió la mano de Bill en su cabello, moviendo su cabeza hasta que reposara en el hombro del rubio_ ─sé que hice bien en no aceptar la oferta del tío Ford de quedarme con él en Gravity Falls y ser su aprendiz… Ahora él y el tío Stan pueden disfrutar el uno del otro como los hermanos que no pudieron ser por todo lo que vivieron… aun así, vivir en la ciudad y estar atado a la rutina de siempre todos los días después de todas las locas aventuras que Mabel y yo vivimos en el verano… simplemente me hace sentir mal… ¿incompleto? No lo sé ─ _ambos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes_ ─debes estar pensando 'que complicados son los humanos. Nunca los entenderé' o algo por el estilo ¿verdad? ─ _se permitió una risilla_.

 _Risa que Bill acompañó_ ─has dado en el clavo, Pino ─ _Bill los movió para que volvieran a verse a los ojos_ ─ ¿sabes? Los sueños son el mejor escape de la realidad que puedas encontrar ─ _sonrió de lado_ ─te lo garantiza el mayor demonio de los sueños.

 _Dipper sonrió. Bill chasqueó una mano y de pronto Dipper estaba rebotando en una gran cama elástica, el castaño rió libremente mientras saltaba y hacia volteretas_ ─Oye, eso estuvo mejor que antes ─ _hizo notar, en comparación con lo que le había costado hacer aparecer un simple sofá_.

─Estar en tus sueños me está haciendo recobrar energía a un ritmo mejor ─ _afirmó Bill_.

─ ¿Y qué? ─ _dio una triple voltereta_ ─ ¿Te alimentas de mis sueños y cuando despierte pareceré un zombie o que llevo dos días sin dormir? ─ _dijo con broma, aunque así fuera realmente no le importaría… hacía meses que no se sentía tan bien: feliz, libre…_

 _Bill volvió a reír ─_ no, pero quizás la teoría de Will no sea tan descabellada… puede que tú y yo hayamos desarrollado una especie de vinculo Pino… ¿te imaginas la cara de Sixer si se enterase de algo de esto? ─ _soltó su característica risa maniaca, de pronto, su figura se distorsionó un poco, por una fracción de segundo_.

─ ¿Bill qué sucede? ─ _consultó desubicado._

─Estas por despertar ─ _informó el demonio. Dipper entonces paró de saltar con un semblante decaído, Bill desapareció la cama elástica y dejó a Dipper de nuevo a su lado ─_ Oye ¿qué pasa? Recuerda que volverás a soñar esta noche ─ _le restó importancia._

 _Dipper dudo si decir lo que pensaba_ ─pero… ¿volverás tú? ─ _Bill se le quedó mirando entre curioso y asombrado_ ─es decir… tú y Will… yo-yo, este ─ _empezó a gaguear sin saber que decir._

─Eso depende de ti ─ _le cortó ─_ ya lo has visto, estar en tus sueños me hace recuperarme, Will va a chillar en cuanto se percate de eso ─ _rodó los ojos_ ─pero, hey, son **tus** sueños… y yo ya te eh causado demasiados problemas ─ _básicamente le estaba preguntando que quería él._

 _Dipper lo entendió_ ─quiero que vuelvas… tú y también Will antes de que regrese a Reverse Falls ─ _admitió ─_ quiero que me ayuden a alejarme de mi realidad mientras sueño ─ _rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos, bajando un poco la mirada._

 _Pero Cipher no se lo permitió, le tomó el mentón y volvió a juntar sus ojos_ ─entonces estaré aquí, cada vez que quieras **romper con tu rutina** mientras tú me ayudas a recuperarme ─ _se hizo un poco para atrás y extendió su brazo_ ─ ¿trato? ─ _sonrió de lado_.

 _Dipper no pudo evitar imitarlo_ ─trato ─ _estrechó su mano sin duda alguna._

 _Y, al momento de tocarse, una potente llama azul rodeó sus manos, sorprendiendo incluso al propio Bill_.

…

Desde una gran habitación decorada en tonos azules y platinos, tumbado en una gran cama de dosel con los mismos colores ya mencionados pero en tonos más vibrantes y chillones, Will espiaba con una burbuja la escena entre su hermano y Dipper Pines. No pudo evitar soltar un chillido ─ ¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!─dijo emocionado, como un humano que se ha sacado la lotería ─a Bill también le gusta su Dipper ¡lo sabía, lo sabía! ─rió con ganas, rodando por la cama hasta agarrar un almohada, luego hizo aparecer otra burbuja, donde aparecía un muchacho castaño de unos 15 años, de serios ojos gris, vestido con una camisa celeste y una capa gris sostenida por un amuleto mágico aparecía ─mi Dipper, ya quiero volver a tu lado ─acarició con la yema de sus dedos la imagen del castaño.

…

Dipper despertó poco a poco, se estiró en la cama con pereza y sin abrir los ojos. Ese había sido el sueño más loco que había tenido en su joven vida… y estaba más loco aun porque confiaba ciegamente en que todo había sido 'real'… Después de todo como podría haberse inventado al hermano de Bill y toda la historia de Reverse Falls.  
Entre las vueltas que dio sintió que había algo de papel con él en la cama, frunció el ceño al no recordar que hubiese nada cuando se acostó por lo que finalmente abrió los ojos para toparse con aquella carta que Wendy le había entregado antes de que él y su hermana se marchasen en el autobús "nos vemos el próximos verano" junto a la firma de todos sus amigos y conocidos más allegados.

Dipper sonrió mientras a su cabeza volvían las imágenes de ciertos hermanos: rubio y peliazul ─ya esperé cinco meses… creo que los que faltan no serán tan malos.

Y, con renovadas energías, Dipper saltó de la cama para hacer sus deberes… aunque antes se prepararía un sándwich… tenía hambre 

***en carne y hueso para quien no haya pillado mi pésimo chiste.**

 **Okaaaay, mis lectoras frecuentes se estarán preguntando… ¡¿De dónde carajos salió esto?!  
Y yo responderé: hummm, pues es una combinación, leer algunos fanfics de BillxDipper (levanta un dedo) haber chillado, fangirleado y casi llorado con el ultimo cap del raromagedon y de GF en geneal (levanta otro dedo) el amor-obsesión que tengo con los zukulemthos fanarts que hacen de bill humano (levanta un tercer dedo) y lo adorable, apapachable, tierno, ukeable y adorable que me parece Will *w* (levanta el cuarto de dedo) y una pequeña charla junto a una hermosa-triste imagen que me enseñó mi querido nii-chan (enseña la mano)**

 **Conclusión ¡Simplemente tenía que hacerlo!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Tenía otro par de ideas para este fandoom… aunque no sé si llegue a escribirlas y publicarlas.**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, soy DanyNeko y nos leemos en otros fics**

 **Ja ne~nya ^^/**


End file.
